


Tired

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: Greg's feeling down and Nick is there to comfort him





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/gifts).

"I'm so tired, Nicky" he confessed quietly, "I'm so tired of all this shit happening to me, tired of all these bad things happening to people around me, I'm just...tired." Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Contrary to Nick he didn't cry easily but he could feel that telltale sting behind his eyes. "C'mere," Nick muttered, his arms opening in an invitation that Greg fell into immediately. The strong embrace couldn't make his problems disappear but for a moment he felt just a little better than before.

"I got you, baby," Nick repeated in a soothing mantra, gently stroking up and down Greg's back with one hand, the other firmly cupping the back of his head to him. Greg nodded weakly into Nick's shoulder, his own arms wrapped tightly around Nick's waist. "Thank you," he finally choked out, burying himself even deeper into Nick's embrace.

In between whispered reassurances Nick pressed gentle kisses to Greg's cheek and forehead. With his eyes closed Greg found himself relaxing more and more.

Nick had no idea how much time passed between them, he just kept uttering words of comfort to Greg while he held him tight. He was too familiar with the despair he had recognized in those troubled brown eyes and he was determined to chase them away. Greg stirred in his arms and sniffed a little before he pressed his lips against Nick's throat.

"There, there," Nick mumbled into his mussed hair, "feelin' better?" Greg hummed affirmatively and he could feel a smile form on the lips that were beginning to kiss his neck.

Holding Greg's head between both his hands Nick tilted his face to him and covered his lips with his own. Greg returned the gesture with gentle pressure. Wordlessly he used his body to guide Greg backwards to the couch. They settled in a familiar position, Nick hugging Greg to his chest before he dropped another kiss to the top of his head.

"Wanna watch some TV or just lie here?"

Greg's eyes were closed and his hand found its way underneath Nick's shirt where he let it rest. "Put on whatever you like," he mumbled.

They ended up watching a rerun of the original Macgyver, at least Nick did. Greg was sound asleep within minutes, his body slumped across Nick's heavily. Absentmindedly he continue to gently rake his hand through his boyfriend's soft hair, massaging his scalp and drawing out muffled whimpers and sighs that put a contented smile on Nick's face. He shifted his attention between the TV and his sleeping lover, not quite tired enough to join Greg in the land of dreams.

"I love you, G," he whispered.


End file.
